A multi-stage injection control, in which a plurality of times of fuel injections are performed during one combustion cycle, is disclosed (for example, see PTL 1). According to such a multi-stage injection control, it is possible to reduce an adhering amount of fuel within a cylinder and to increase uniformity of an air-fuel mixture, and it is possible to reduce exhaust emission.